Son Goku VS The Flash
Goku vs Flash is the second match in BenAttackX's 'Adopted Series' Description Dragon Ball Super vs DC Comics! Which one of these well known and respected fiction icons would take it in a fight to the Death! Will the power of gods beat the Speed Force, or will the Flash blitz his way to victory. Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! MEELE! (This fight will be taken place in West City) Goku: Whewie, that was a good meal. Waiter: Sir, you just ate out the entire restaurant. Goku: I'll pay. Chi Chi: We don't have enough money Goku. Goku: Oh crap. Waiter:... Goku: Sorry? Waiter (pulls out a ladle) You do know what happens now right? (Robbers enter the store) Robber 1: Alright stick your arms up in the air. Captain Cold: Yeah, just stick right there. Robber 2: We will be out momentarily. Goku: Oh that's a problem. Waiter: GET DOWN! Captain Cold: HEY! SHUT UP! Waiter: Eeep! The Flash: Welp, Cold is up to his normal business. (Flash runs to the store and stands behind Cold and knocks out the two robbers) Captain Cold: F...F..Fl..Flash! The Flash: How many times have I busted you? Just turn in yourself. Captain Cold: Ok.... SIKE! (Captain Cold tries to blast Flash but he dodges it and kicks Cold away. Flash grabs a phone) The Flash: Yes, Captain Cold again, 2 minutes? Got it. Goku: WOW! You were amazing! The Flash: I know, I gotta fly. Goku: You must be really strong! The Flash: I guess. Goku: Please fight me! The Flash: Ok, I got time to kill, meet you outside. Flash: I need to remember he is a mere human, I cannot go that hard on him. Flash goes in for a weak punch, Goku snickers and blitz Flash to punch him, but seeing through that The Flash easily dodges. Seeing Goku is stronger than he initially thought, Flash decides to put his head in the game and try to fight. "Ok you are stronger than I thought, this may be interesting" Flash said as he ran toward Goku but before reaching him he disappears right out of Goku's view, confusing Goku he runs in circles around the Saiyan as he has no hope of catching Flash. 50! "Wow, you really are fast, but speed isn't everything!" Goku said as he decides to blast all around him in the hopes of nailing The Flash but Barry is just a bit too fast as he gets in a flurry on punches with Goku not even seeing. Flash then kicks him up then down making a big crack in the ground, Goku: Wow! This is really exciting, it isn't everyday I meet a strong hero! Flash: Honestly you surprised me, you seem like a decent person but is powerful. 40! Flash runs by Goku without Goku noticing, he grabs a lightpost and smashes Goku across the city with it, he then runs when Goku is almost where Flash is and then gets jabbed right away into the sky, Flash jumps up and throws him into the ground them stomps on his body, wheh he is on the ground Goku kips back up and throws a ki blast at Flash dazing him for a second then Goku tries to kick him but he blocks the shot and kicks Goku to the ground, he then gets shocked by lightning from The Flash and gets punched in the face. Flash shrugs to see Goku... KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAA!!!!! A big blue beam attacks Flash but he narrowly dodges it and looks at Goku surprised 30! Goku Turns into SSJ! Goku flies toward Flash and fires multiple ki blast in his general direction, all of them missed and Flash readies a stance for the incoming Saiyan, when Goku reaches him he runs past him and kicks him right to the cement of the ground. "Ok you are definitely strong, but you are still no match for me" Flash says that as grabs Goku and runs around the city smashing him against many walls and then kicks him clean through a mountain 20! in the air Flash jumps and crashes to the ground with Goku, he then hits Goku with a flurry of punches and kicks without Goku reacting at all, he kicks him down with Goku on the ground, Goku shakes it off and uses the instant transmission to teleport behind Flash and actually hits him and then a flurry of attacks happen with small kamehameha hitting Flash, But Flash easily dodged, Then He Blitzed Goku, And With his Speed Force he Blitz The saiyan.. 10! Goku turn into SSJ4! Goku: Now This is the End! As Flash looks confused Goku flies in the air and fires many ki blasts with the Flash dodging them all. He then runs into the forest and the Saiyan has to follow, he cannot find Flash when he suddenly gets attacks from behind sending him through a tree, Goku gets up and shakes his head, he decides to use an explosive wave to destroy the entire forest. Flash escapes the blast as Goku is shown flying right behind him. "ALRIGHT KAIO KEN!" He uses the Kaio Ken X2 to get stronger without much strain. "Kaio What?!" Goku has a punch struggle with Flash with the Flash still dodging and getting more hits off. He then runs backwards a little bit and takes a milesecond breather) Flash: Interesting, I did not know about him, even from the JL computer. Goku: KAIO KEN TIMES 4!!!!, Goku used his dragon fist and slams Flash, into the ground, The attack was too strong for Flash, and it killed him completely KO! Goku: Thank you for the fight flash! Conclusion THIS MEELE'S WINNER IS..... GOKU!!!! Category:BenAttackX Category:BenAttackX's Adopted series